mewmewpowertokyomewmewfandomcom-20200216-history
Tokyo Mew Mew (Anime)
Tokyo Mew Mew is the name of the anime adaptation of the Tokyo Mew Mew manga, which the episodes are based on. The series was directed by Noriyuki Abe and produced by Studio Pierrot. The story focuses on the five girls infused with D.N.A of endangered animals that give them special powers. These powers allow the girls to transform into super-heroines and they fight to protect the Earth from a group of aliens who wish to "reclaim" it. The series was broadcast on both TV Aichi and TV Tokyo in Japan and premiered on April 6, 2002. It aired weekly until in ended on March 29, 2003. The opening theme was "My Sweet Heart" by Rika Komatsu and the ending theme was "Koi wa à la Mode", which was performed by the Japanese voice actresses of Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa, Retasu Midorikawa, Bu-Ling Huang and Zakuro Fujiwara, the main characters of the series. List of episodes ''Note: These titles are translations from the original Japanese episode names''. * Episode 01: Turning into a Cat, Justice Lies in a Girl in Love! * Episode 02: A New Comrade, Justice Lies in a Real Lady! * Episode 03: Ghost Story From School, Finding the Ghost's Real Identity! * Episode 04: A Tearful Date, The Secret I Can't Tell Aoyama-kun! * Episode 05: Stormy Rhythm Gymnastics, Becoming a Star With a Cat's Dance * Episode 06: The Piano of the Heart, It's a Heart-Pounding Dance Party! * Episode 07: Enter Pudding, The Ears and Tail Are Part of the Act! * Episode 08: To the Hot Spring, The Mysterious Mountain's Miracle of Love! * Episode 09: Dearly Beloved Brother, The Memories Lie in the Picture! * Episode 10: The Last Member, The Legendary Lonely Wolf! * Episode 11: The Heart to Believe, All Five Make Tokyo Mew Mew! * Episode 12: I've Been Exposed, The Cherry Petals Fall At The End Of Spring * Episode 13: Hearts That Miss In Passing, Aoyama-kun Is The Target * Episode 14: Akasaka's Secret, A Sad Love Story * Episode 15: A Little Hero, Masha Risks His Life For Friendship * Episode 16: Lettuce's Love, Earnest Feelings At The Library * Episode 17: The Blue Knight! I'll Be The One To Protect You! * Episode 18: Midsummer Love! Ichigo's Heart A-Flutter * Episode 19: The Power Of Kindness, Let My Wish Reach The Bottom Of The Sea * Episode 20: Memories Of Mother, Big Sister's In Trouble Na-No-Da * Episode 21: Sparks Of The Heart, Ichigo And Mint At Odds * Episode 22: Farewell Summer, Ichigo's Longest Day * Episode 23: Sudden Love! Accept Girls' Hearts! * Episode 24: A Mysterious Gem: Brilliance Is Within You! * Episode 25: Love Hurdle! Many Obstacles To Ichigo's Love! * Episode 26: Stop Time! Overwhelmed With Sentimental Feeling * Episode 27: I Love You! Aoyama-kun's Shocking Declaration * Episode 28: Kitty Panic! The Key to the Mystery is her Kiss * Episode 29: A Forbidden Love? I Can Understand Cats, nyan! * Episode 30: Be Honest! Unspoken Love in the Crystal Ball * Episode 31: Father's Back, One-game Match For Ichigo! * Episode 32: Princess Fight, The Hero Can't be Bought for Money * Episode 33: A Fiance Appears! Puddings's Fated Marriage?! * Episode 34: The Most Important Matter, The Ability to Trust In Someone * Episode 35: Don't Cry, Lonely Little Zakuro * Episode 36: Shirogane's Past: the Secret of the Mew Mews' Birth * Episode 37: The Shining Tear - Celebrating Christmas With Just The Two Of Us! * Episode 38: Miracle Of The Holy Night - No Secrets Anymore! * Episode 39: Stolen Dream - Sweet Trap In The Lavender * Episode 40: Two Becoming Friends? - Pudding In Imminent Danger! * Episode 41: The Wind Brings Happiness - A Heartfelt Prayer * Episode 42: Zakuro's Dilemma - Only Four Mew Mews Now? * Episode 43: Friend Or Foe? - Fight Onee-sama! * Episode 44: The City Turns Into A Forest! - What Protects Ichigo's Smile? * Episode 45: The Riddle Dissolves! - The Truth About The Blue Knight! * Episode 46: New Reinforcement! - Protect The Earth Together! * Episode 47: The Power Of Love! - I'll Protect Aoyama-kun! * Episode 48: The Labyrinth Of The Alternate Dimension! - Kish's Gamble! * Episode 49: The Awakening Of Blue - Another Appearance! * Episode 50: Ichigo's Trial! - I Am A Mew Mew! * Episode 51: The Final Battle! - I Believe In Your Smile! * Episode 52: For The Future Of The Earth, I Am At Your Service, Nya! Tokyo Mew Mew Dubs The series has been dubbed into over 20 languages. Here is a list of known dubs so far with some having links to pages on this wiki. The dubs will be split between Tokyo Mew Mew dubs (languages that dubbed from the original Japanese version), Mew Mew Power Dubs (languages that dubbed from the English version) and both (languages that dubbed the first half from the English version then dubbed the rest from the Japanese version). Tokyo Mew Mew Dubs * Mew Mew Power (English) * Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) * Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) * Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese) * Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean) * โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว (Thai) * Tokio Mew Mew (Indonesian) Mew Mew Power Dubs * Mew Mew Power (Dutch) * Mew Mew Power (Danish) * Mew Mew Power (Greek) * As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese) * Miau Miau Power (Latino) * Силата Миу Миу (Bulgarian) * Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian) * Mew Mew Power (Turkish) * Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian) Both * Mew Mew Power (French) * Družina Mjau-Mjau (Serbian) * Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) * Mew Mew Power, Tokyo Mew Mew (European Portuguese) * Mjau Mjau Družina '''(Croatian) '''Others * 'Luftëtaret Mace '(Albanian) Gallery E45cce590b721a99701f07523ae0baf21345473198 full.jpg Tokyo Mew Mew.png Mew Mew.jpeg Community-header-background Tumblr nni2d1oFZc1u77br2o1 500.png Tumblr nn4y7moj3j1u77br2o1 500.png Tumblr nmewgnJXCz1u77br2o1 500.png Tumblr nuaffyKOiq1u77br2o1 500.png Tumblr nnjuwqAA4y1u77br2o3 500.png Wiki-background.jpg Tokyo Mew Mew Group with the Blue Knight.jpg 615270mew-20mew-20power cc8.jpg Tokyo Mew Mew - logo (Japanese).png Tokyo Mew Mew.png E45cce590b721a99701f07523ae0baf21345473198 full.jpg Mew Mew.jpeg Community-header-background Tumblr nni2d1oFZc1u77br2o1 500.png Tumblr nn4y7moj3j1u77br2o1 500.png Tumblr nmewgnJXCz1u77br2o1 500.png Tumblr nuaffyKOiq1u77br2o1 500.png Tumblr nnjuwqAA4y1u77br2o3 500.png Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Category:Season One Category:Season Two